Deja vu - An Amourshipping Fanfic
by JessicaXForever
Summary: Ash and Serena feel as if they're repeating themselves...


"Clemont!? Bonnie!?" Serena screamed out of desperation, with a familiar sick feeling in her stomach. "Ash?!..." It was hard for her to believe that just fifteen minutes beforebefore she had been at the campsite, setting up camp with her friends. It will be night time soon... Serena thought, quivering. She hated the forest, but she always lost all fear when she was with her friends. Now she was alone, and she couldn't have been more frightened. She heard a Beedrill flap its wings in the distance and she lost it. Running blindly in the other direction, Serena didn't notice the pain until she opened her eyes. She saw a tree root ahead of her, and her ankle laying before her,  
feeling as if it had just broken. Pain shot up her leg causing her to scream, tears spilling out of her eyelids like it was their job.

"Guys, Serena has been out looking for berries for a long time... she's usually back by now." Ash said worriedly. "Yeah..." Clemont agreed. "I'll help you find-" "No!" Ash shouted abruptly, turning and nearly knocking Clemont's glasses off. "I mean... No.. I'll find her myself." Ash said, full of determination. As Ash ran into the forest, Clemont and Bonnie stood at the campsite in shock, but prepare the camp for when their friends get back.

The flow of Serena's tears never let up once as she put every ounce of her strength into trying to get up, with no luck. Pushing herself up against a nearby tree, Serena closed her eyes and could only hope she'd be found. Stupid Serena ... she thought, scolding herself. She heard footsteps in the distance that chilled her to the bone, and she would run, but she can't even stand. Closing her eyes and pressing her back against the tree, Serena waited for who-knows-what to leap out at her. Instead, she heard a voice full of relief.

"Serena!" Ash shouted happily. Then he saw her expression. He ran to her, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Are you okay?" Ash asked full of worry. "I think I may have broken my ankle..." Serena said, pointing at her left foot. She winced as Ash took off her left shoe, revealing her black sock. Ash could already see the swelling in her foot through her sock. "I think its sprained," Ash said blankly.  
With a bit of hesitation, and a familiar feeling, he pulled his blue handkerchief from his pocket. Serena tried her best to be cooperative, but despite her attempts, she winced a bit each time Ash moved. Once the handkerchief was secured around her foot, Serena tried to get up but fell again, calling out in pain. "Wait!" Ash told her. "Let me help you. You'll hurt yourself." He said, offering his hand. Serena hesitated, feeling as if this had happened to her once before. Taking his hand, Ash pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you're okay..." He whispered. All in that moment she realized this had happened before. She recognized the smell of a summer breeze, the gentle hand that pulled her to safety. How could she had forgotten? It was one of her most cherished memories. Pulling away and looking at him, Serena smiled and tried to forget about her ankle for that moment. Because in that moment,  
Ash was so happy she was okay. Sparks flew during the hug, so you probably can't imagine what the kiss was like. If Serena could have thought anything in that very moment, she would have noticed that he had his hands down around her waist, and he was gentle, keeping his lips as relaxed as he could, but partially failing. If Ash could think anything in that moment, he may have noticed that her arms were draped around his neck, and that her lips were fully relaxed and slightly open, as if she had done this before.

When they pulled away, all they could think of was each other, until Ash broke the silence. "Camp is that way," he said, blushing and scratching the back of his head. Serena then remembered her ankle and fell back against the tree,  
startling the both of them. "Here, I'll help you." He said, smiling and lifting Serena up on his back. Serena tried to hide her blush by burying her face into his shoulder, which only caused Ash to smile even more.

Once they got to the campsite, Serena was asleep on Ash's shoulder. Clemont told Bonnie not to ask why Ash was carrying Serena, and he covered her mouth when she tried. "Do you... Do you mind if me and Serena take this tent?" Ash asked Clemont with an embarrased expression. Clemont smiled understandingly. "Why not?" he replied with a wink.

Finally laying down inside the tent, Ash looked at Serena's face as her chest rose and sank in a steady pattern. "She's so beautiful..." he thought with a bit of a blush on his cheeks. Serena opened her eyes for the first time in hours, and realized where she was. In a tent. Laying by Ash. Color filled her cheeks as she stared over at Ash. Was that whole thing just a dream? She thought sadly. All doubts were ushered out of her as Ash pulled her close and hugged her. "Its not morning yet." He said with his eyes closed. "Oh... Okay." Serena said moving around a little to get comfortable, trying to get rid of the shock that lay in the pit of her stomach.

In the morning, Ash woke up with his arms around Serena, but her eyes were still closed. He got up carefully and went to the other side of the tent and looked at her, waking her up with a kiss to the forehead. "Goodmorning," Ash said,  
barely above a whisper. Serena blushed and smiled; this is going to take a bit getting used to. Not that she's complaining. "Goodmorning," she giggled.

Once everyone has packed up, Serena looked at Ash with a smile on her face, knowing that becoming a Pokemon master was no longer Ash's only Journey. 


End file.
